Mobile electronic devices such as cellphones, tablets, personal computers, etc., have a finite battery life and must be periodically recharged. In circumstances where electrical power is available, and the user possesses the correct power adapter unit or charger, a low battery poses little threat to continued use of the device. However, in circumstances where electrical power is not readily available, or the user does not have a charger, a low battery can cause the user to lose the functionality of the device in potentially critical situations, such as emergencies. Accordingly, a portable and compact device for manually generating electrical power for a mobile electronic device is desirable.